The present invention relates to mirror devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a handheld mirror device having a display screen and camera connected thereto via a flexible cable.
People often need to see the back of their head in order to fix their hair or inspect the back side of their body for skin abnormalities or to see how various clothes fit thereon. However, it can be difficult to see the back of a user's head without using two or three mirrors while the user twists and turns their head to attempt to see the desired views of their hair, or other parts of the body, within the multiple mirrors. Thus, a device that allows a person to easily see the rear of the head or body and other hard to view areas is desired.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to mirror devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to combination mirror and camera apparatuses or mirrors having integral displays, such as U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0196333, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0037842, U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,114, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,713,058,
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Some prior art discloses an apparatus having a mirror with a display built into the mirror and a handheld camera that transmits images to the display for viewing thereon. Other devices disclose a vanity mirror comprising a built-in display that is hidden until activated by a user and a video source capable of providing images to the built-in display for viewing thereon. However, the prior art fails to disclose a handheld device comprising a mirror, a display screen, and a camera that is connected thereto via a flexible cord that enables a user to conveniently dispose the cord in a desired position while holding the display in front of them, thereby allowing the device be portable. Further, the flexible cord is configured to retain the position in which it is disposed in order to provide a desired viewing angle for the user.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing mirror devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.